In the Eyes of a True Disney Fairy
by KKMG98
Summary: Natalie has always been the naughty girl. But when a job at a famous theme park only accepts good girls, Natalie puts her skills to the test with the Help of her "Fairy Friends." NOT 101 DALMATIANS, HAD NO OTHER OPTIONS! Rated T Just to be safe.....
1. Prologue

Katie could not help but bubble with joy as Mickey Mouse Came closer. Katie had noticed how soft his skin was, how his eyes were jet black, as she took a picture. He smelled like he had been sweating, and the six year old hugged him as tight as she could. He was her hero. She worshiped the ground he laid on.

Of course, that is how all six year olds were, right? Katie let her messy brown hair fall over her dazzling green eyes. She pulled up her Mickey and friends sweatpants, just to let it fall to her waist again. She attempted to show Mickey her ruby red sweatshirt, with his picture on it, cartooned shaped.

Her Model of a mother laughed at her daughter. Her teeth looked like a new plate out of the dishwasher. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun, and her makeup barely showed, making her look natural. Her perfume had a radiant smell, roses mixed with the finest ingredients. Her dress made her look like a perfectionist; her black dress was knee length. She wore high-heeled boots, and her glasses made everything about her seem more perfect. She looked at the young girl, play with Mickey Mouse. She looked at her husband, and gleamed with happiness. She had never had so much fun.

Her Husband, felt even greater as he told the dog hotel what their two morkies ate. They weren't a poor family. Mostly rich, with a sprinkle of money troubles. He was the money maker; he owned the fanciest restraint in the town. As he put the one hundred dollar phone in his pocket, just staring at Katie and his wife, Jenna, made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. Then, he looked at his sixteen year old daughter.

Natalie had the biggest frown on her face. Her freckled face seemed as it had a mind of it's on, spreading on her nose. Just a light spray though. Her makeup was dazzling, matching her. She had curves, and was thin. Natalie always smelled like cupcakes, and her earrings' made a reminder of that. Her shirt was a picture of Jacob Black. Teeth shaped perfectly, as white as snow. Her pants were rolled up, thanks to the summer sun. She was perfect.

So why was she frowning? She hated how life turned out. She was a failure on her life.

At least, so far.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO, this is the story I made. I hope you enjoy it! 3 - KKMG98**


	2. Chapter 1: Job

Natalie looked down at her choices, cringing at every one. She sat on the bouncy couch, more comfortable than most hotel beds. She blew her messy hair out of her face. It wasn't easy to find a job in Anaheim, California. Natalie hoped she could pull of her charm, get more job choices. She ran upstairs.

First thing she did was go in the bathroom. After her shower, she pulled out her straighter, and straitened her beautiful brown hair, curling it at the tips.

The second thing she did was Brush her teeth and flosses them. At the end of that, her teeth looked like Pearls.

She put lotion all over, so that way she would have no dried skin on her. 

She then got dressed, putting on her shortest shorts and her spaghetti strap, along with a see through jacket.

Natalie put some deodorant and perfume on, now smelling like the sweetest cupcakes.

She ran, practically sprinted, down the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Asked her mother in a stern, stressful voice. The family we knew as the rich ones fell, hard. Her dad now works at McDonalds', as a janitor.

It was two years later, Natalie being 18, her sister 8. Katie turned toward her sister, the lines in her head increasing at an alarming rate. She was watching "It's a Small World" Hoping the family would go to Disney Land soon.

Natalie's dad, Luke, was now working. The Two puppies, now dogs, were sleeping, and as soon as Natalie came down the stairs, they instantly woke up, jumping at her legs, scratching them.

"I need more job offers." Natalie said firmly.  
"Dressed like that?"  
"I need to get a good deal."  
" Exactly. Not pregnant. With an outfit like that, your gonna get jumped! "  
"MOM!" Natalie yelled at the top of her lungs, before flinging the door open, and getting in her shiny silver car.

"so, that is why I need a good job." She said, batting her big eyelashes.  
"Well, uh- Natalie?" He asked, sweating. She bit her lip and nodded.

"It is defiantly something I can look in to. Here, come with me." He gave her a look, and she smiled.

"Step in here Natalie."He said, pointing to a room. She looked at his name tag. "Ok…Brad." She smiled.

The office was small, and she defiantly loved the smell.

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a woman who looked prettier than her mom, and that was hard to beat.

"My fiancé."

Darn. She thought, Married. I have to actually WORK to get the job.

"I need you to fill this out please." Brad said, looking at the picture.

She did, frowning. Natalie was an under-achiever.

Hobbies: Theatre, Makeup, being the center of attention  
House: 5555, Magic Wall Street, Anaheim California.  
Do you like to work with Kids?  
Well, I have a younger sister, so why not?

Favorite Nature Item: Water 

SIGNATURE: Natalie Freeman EMPLOYEE: Brad Kingbird

Natalie waited for her results.

As soon as she got home, she ran to her mom and dad.

I AM APPLYING FOR A JOB! She wanted to yell. Instead, she told them how she was considered to be Silvermist at the Disney Land Attraction.  
And, she applies on Monday.  
If she gets the job, she starts the following week. 

"I have always liked water." She said, beaming.

Her beaming came to stop when she got the job and realized how she had to act.

Natalie was always the naughty girl, never the sweet one. She would be the type of girl who torments six graders on their first day. Not the one who gives them tours.


End file.
